


Burn Me

by Vexxed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Assassins & Hitmen, Balthazar & Castiel Friendship, Balthazar & Gabriel Friendship, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel Friendship, College Student Sam, Demisexual Castiel, Demisexual Sam, F/M, Falling In Love, Identity Porn, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Gabriel, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Trickster Gabriel, references to Hindu Religion & Lore, references to Jeudo-Christian Religion & lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexxed/pseuds/Vexxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where supernatural creatures are second rate citizens, one Sam Winchester in in for the ride of his life when he was just trying to find a place to study for his finals. Then again, when with his brother and an angel or three on his side, maybe they will be able able to kill the both of the presidential candidates without spending the rest of their lives on death row. Or not, seeing as they're both Archangels that want to cause the end of the world.</p><p>Aka the one where Gabriel is basically Moriarty with half a conscience, Sam is a college student, and everyone thinks they need to get a room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me

_“Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.” –Leo Lostoy_

 

“In a sense,” the golden-eyed man with slicked back, shoulder length hair in the same hue began to the detective in front of him, taking great care to talk loud enough that the camera over said man’s shoulder could not only catch his every expression, but his every word as well, “Loki Laufeyson, or the Trickster, or whatever you want to call him, never really existed in the first place... It was all an incredibly elaborate illusion to get into your pants.” The fair haired man smirked, reaching a cuffed hand up to scratch at his long straight nose as his much taller, brown haired companion scrunched his face up into an annoyed expression.

“Gabriel, come on. Be serious about this,” Sam huffed as he quickly flipped the camera off. He’d edit this part out later, of course, but it was better not to have it on film in the first place as not to make the video too choppy. “This was my only condition for _everything_ ; The least you could do is not make this so hard on me.”

Gabriel honestly couldn’t be held accountable for what he said next when Sam had set him up that well. He wiggled his eyebrows jokingly and in a fake-sultry porn voice purred, “I’ll show you what else I can make hard on you.” No matter how exasperated Sam became with him, he had to admit this guy was in it for the long run. God bless him and his patients. He very well could've been a saint had he been born during the right time.

Sam rolled his eyes at that; for someone as old as he was, Gabriel was such a child most days. “After this,” he began half serious, “Just, _please_ , no more dick jokes until I get enough footage?” It was a request, they both knew, which probably wouldn’t be met.

Especially when the short man whined at him asking, “Not even when I get to the part about Roman?”

Sam shook his head, with a little snort. He’d heard enough dick jokes about Richard Roman to last him a lifetime or two.

“Come _on_ , kiddo! His name is pure comedy gold! I couldn’t write better material!” he pouted, trying to look pathetic enough that the brunet would agree. Not that Gabriel had any illusion that it’d actually work when Sam had already perfected the puppy-dog eyes, still working at a lofty age of twenty-six, but a man could still hope. It there were a few beats of silence between the two men before the shorter sighed and cleared his throat, sitting back up straight and crossing his legs, all business once again. “I never meant to survive the fight with my brothers,” he began, “and I never meant to fall so far from grace along the way, but there’s only so much I can complain about with that seeing as I got some pretty sweet eye-candy to go along with it.’

“My name is Gabriel, Gabriel the Messenger, and I’m an Archangel,” he smirked, eyes glowing a warm golden color and lights flashing to prove his point as they silhouetted three large wings that the camera refused to pick up as much as a human eye would, “And if you think that’s hard to believe, the rest of this story will sound just as ludicrous but I can promise you one thing. All of it's true... Well, except for the parts where I'm lying.”


End file.
